yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist - Duel 159
| kanji = 決闘者一人 | romaji = Dyuerisuto Hitori | english = One Duelist | japanese translated = One Duelist | alternate = | english number = 159 | japanese number = 218 }} One Duelist, is the 159th chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist in the English version and the 218 chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! in the Japanese version. The third Duel of the Battle City's Semi-Finals starts between Mai Kujaku and Dark Marik, who uses his Millennium Rod to turn the Duel into a Shadow Game. Summary Yugi and Jonouchi move onto the semi-finals, leaving Dark Marik, Kaiba, the eight Duelist and Mai to still Duel for the remaining two spots. In the medical room, Yugi and his friends stand around Rishid's bed, though despite Jonouchi suffering the same injuries, he remains on his feet. Jonouchi is furious with Marik for abandoning Rishid (whose name they still do not know.) Jonouchi then admits that he had a dream of his friends that gave him the strength to stand, while Rishid seemed to have had no-one. Unfortunately, awkwardness arises when Mai asks Jonouchi if she was in the dream - and she wasn't, though Jonouchi brushes it off by pointing out that the dream was in his classroom, as she's too old. This only serves to get both Mai and Anzu angrily with him. Mai cheers herself up by reminding herself that she'd got through on her own previously. As the lottery is chosen, both Marik and the eight Duelist are absent, to Mai's anger. The lottery decides the contestants for the remaining Duels - and the first one to come out is Mai. She leaves before she can learn the identity of her opponent, and Jonouchi offers to cheer for her, but she angrily rebuffs him. The next Duelist is chosen. Dark Marik, meanwhile (who has changed his hoodie for a cape), has just used a hidden dagger inside the Millennium Rod to kill the doctor guarding Rishid, intending to kill Rishid to prevent him from sealing Dark Marik away with the carving on his face again. Before he can do so, he hears himself being announced as the second Duelist, and, amused, decides to keep Rishid alive a while longer, leaving to face Mai. He and Mai face-off, and Dark Marik immediately seizes the chance to turn the Duel into a Shadow Game. Jonouchi and the rest of the group then show up to cheer Mai on, and despite her earlier comments, Mai is grateful for their support. Publication History This chapter was originally printed in the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine in Japanese. Its first English release was in the Shonen Jump magazine. It has been reprinted in Japanese in volume 25 of the tankōbon. It has been reprinted in English in volume 18 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist tankōbon. Anime adaption This chapter was redone at the start of Episode 90 of the second series anime. A number of changes were made including: * In the manga, Mai's breasts were bigger and her cleavage was more revealing, compared to the anime. * The shot of Marik entering the duel field is added to the anime. * In the anime, the Duel started before Marik starts the Shadow Game, those events of the Duel do not happen in the manga.